YGO Who's Line Chp1
by Stephie Carson
Summary: sigh I was a bit bored, and felt like humiliating YGO characters for no reason. Sorry guys! No hard feelings, right?


  
  
Stephie: Hiya peoples! I have another new story for everone! It's just like my RK Who's Line story, except the contestants are from Yu-Gi-Oh! Sam: Gentlemen, start your engines! (Engines rev up) Cool! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Stephie: Welcome to another episode of Who's Line Is It Anyway, starring: Twinkle twinkle little, Duke Devlin! (Cheer, cheer, cheer) Georgie Porgie, pudding and Seto Kaiba! (More cheers) Little Bo Peep has lost her Maximillion Pegasus! (Lots 'o cheers, mostly from me) I luv this guy! I'm his biggest fan!! ( And, Baa, Baa, Black sheep, Have you any Marik Ishtar! (More cheers, again, mostly from me) I'm your host, Stephie Carson! C'mon, let's have some fun! (Goes to kawaii desk with loads of buttons) Welcome to Who's Line Is It Anyway, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. That's right, the points don't matter, just like the fact that Seto doesn't want to be here. Seto: (tied to the chair, so he doesn't run away) Untie me! Please, I beg you!! Sam: Only if you don't run away. Seto: ..................*mumble* ............ Stephie: In this game the contestants will make up everything from the top of their heads, and at the end I'll pick a winner, who gets to do something special at the end with Joey. (Laughs from peeps) Joey: Lord, help me...... Stephie: Okay, the first game is Worlds Worst Dating Videos. (Cheers) This is for everybody. Start! Marik: (wearing a hat with a Blue-Eyes White Dragon on it) I'm 16; I killed my adopted father, and lost my soul to a rich dude with one eye. *BUZZ* Seto: Ha ha, very funny (wearing a Doggy Mask) Hi! My name is Joey Wheeler and I- *BUZZ* Meanie! Duke: (Cowboy hat) Hi-ho Silver, away! Yee-haw! *BUZZ* Stephie: Whoa there, Trigger. Sit down before you hurt yourself. Pegasus: (Hat says: I'm with stupid. *arrow pointing down*) the hat says it all......... *BUZZ* Stephie: We ran out of hats, so let's go to our next game! Oh yeah, 10,000 points for Pegs just for the hat! Now our next game! Props! (Yay!) In this game, we have everybody- *gets note* Doh! We lost our props, so we will have to find a different game. Contestants: Yay! Sam: Does anybody in the audience have an idea for a game? Sano: (jumping up and down) I do! I do! Stephie: (grabbing a mike and running up to Sano) Okay, whatcha got for us Sano-San? Sano: you guys can play that one game where you only talk in questions! Stephie: Thousand points for you! Sano: Yay! Crowd: Yeah! Yay! *Cheer* Stephie: Okay, we're playing Questions! Since Sano already pointed out what you have to do, I'll just give you guys the scene and you can start! Alright, the scene is you're on the highway...............um, yeah. Okay start! Duke: (Duke and Pegasus walk up) Can you watch where you watch where you're walking?! Pegasus: Can you not hit me?! Duke: Why are you walking in the middle of the road? Pegasus: Why are you driving on the sidewalk? Duke: ......... Dang it! (Seto walks on) Seto: Wazz up? Pegasus: Are you high? Seto: What are you eating today? Pegasus: Have you lost it? Seto: Have you seen my medication? Pegasus: Yup, you lost it. (Walks off, Marik comes on) Marik: Do you love me? Seto: Do I have to? Marik: Do you want to? Seto: No, not really. (Duke comes back on) Duke: Will you give me your Millennium Item? Marik: Will you defeat Yugi Muto and that accursed pharaoh? Duke: What will I get out of that? Marik: Did you not just say you wanted my Item? Duke: Can we turn up the tunes? Marik: Why are you trying to change the subject? Stephie: *BUZZ* Are you guys ever gonna stop? All 4: No. Stephie: Stop anyway, because we have a commercial break. We'll be back, so don't go anywhere! *During break* Seto: Are we done yet? Sam: No, so quit yer sorry whinin'! Pegasus: Kaiba-boy, what is your problem? Seto: Like I said, I lost my medication, have you seen it? Kiwi: Oh lordy. Stephie, is there a reason this weirdo is on our show? Stephie: Did he not just say he lost his medication? Mina: Yes, yes he did. Stephie: There's the reason he's on the show. Mokuba: (Don't ask why I put him in here, Seto needed to get him a job) you're on in 30 seconds. Stephie: Thanks Mokuba! *On stage* Hi, and welcome back to Who's Line Is It Anyway! Our next game is Scenes from a hat! In this game, I pick some crazy scenes from a hat and these dudes act 'em out. Okay the first one is "Worlds Worst reasons for dating" I can only guess who put that one in... (MIROKU!!!) Marik: I'm gonna die 'cause of a vacuum type thing on my hand, so I need someone to have a kid for me and I ju- *BUZZ* Sam: Don't make fun of Miroku! He's cute! Kenshin: DIE MIROKU!!!!!!! SAMMY-SAN IS MY LOVE!!! (Starts chasing Miroku around the audience) Stephie: Who gave Kenshin sugar? Yugi: Sorry. Stephie: Back to the game! The next slip is "Reasons Kaiba wears a trench coat." Holy Monkies, the writers went off the deep end! Marik: (Does the Marilyn Munroe thing, you know dress flying up over a heater......... yeah) Ooh! *BUZZ* Seto: I'm bad, I know it, I'm bad, and I'll show it! (Walks around like he's the coolest thing there is) Stephie: Riiight....The next card is "Rejected titles for Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?" Where's a knife when you need one? Pegasus: Welcome to Who Wants To Own a Nickel! Seto: Welcome to Who Wants To Be Turned Into a Card! Duke: Hello, and welcome to Who Wants to Be Stuck next To Regis Philbin for an Hour! Stephie: Knife, knife, where is that knife? (Looks up) Oh! Okay, our last slip is "Things Duke Wanted to Say to Pegasus but Never Got the Chansey To." Wait, who put Chansey on here? Ash: Run Pikachu! They found us out! (Starts running, but runs into a tree and starts to glomp it) Sam: Whatever! Start the thing! Stephie: Yeah! Start! Marik: (Takes Pegasus with him) you're just a big meanie! I hate you! Seto: (Makes Pegasus stay there then gets down on one knee) Mr. Pegasus, will you marry me? Pegasus: Why Kaiba-boy, I didn't know you felt so deeply about me. Seto: Y-you do know I was acting as Duke r-right? Pegasus: It didn't seem that way. It seemed like it was coming straight from your heart. Seto: NO!!! I don't love you!!!! (Runs and hides behind Stephie) Stephie: Suck it up you baby! Can't you see he was joking? Seto: (Standing up) and just how do you know that? Stephie: Um, Seto, the other three are on the floor laughing their asses off. Seto: Oh. (Blushing deeply, he goes back to his seat.) Stephie: Okay, for that one Seto gets 5,000 points for proposing to Pegasus. This is one of the reasons we hold therapy classes after shows for whoever needs one. And now a commercial. We'll choose the winner after this. *Backstage* Sam: Hey Kiwi, don't you think Kaiba and Pegasus make the cutest couple? Kiwi: So cute! Mina: *giggle* awww......... ain't they adorable togetter? Stephie: Altogether now! 1, 2, 3! (Everyone but Seto does the so cute, ain't it adorable look) Seto: Stop mocking me! Yusuke: (Had to give him a job too) you're on. Stephie: Okay, thanks. Getcher butts out there on the double! Hup, two three four! Hup, two three four! Double time! (Everybody army marches back to their seats) Sam: Koga, go stand next to the contestants so they don't try to run away again. Inuyasha, you too. Stephie: Hiya, and welcome back to our show! Tonight's winner is Maximillion Pegasus! (Cheer, happy day) Our last game for the night is 90 second Alphabet! Okay, Pegs, we need the scene. Pegasus: The scene is Devlin-boy; you're driving the car when Stephie yells at you to pick up the hitchhikers, Kaiba-boy and Marik. You tell her no but she keeps persisting. Stephie: Now, what letter are we starting on? Audience? Heero: Let's start with H! Stephie: Okay! We're starting with H! Ready, Start! Duke: Hey, is there someone standing there on the side of the road? Stephie: I wanna see if they're alright, so stop the car. Seto: Just jump around, if we do they might notice us! Marik: Kangaroos jump high, so if we get a kangaroo...... Duke: *pretends to stop car* let's go, it's just a couple of hitchhikers. Stephie: Maybe they need help! Duke: No we're not stopping for some hitchhikers! Seto: Oh! Stop! Marik: Please stop! We need a way to get home! Duke: Quiet! We are not taking any hitchhikers! Stephie: Really! You must have some kind of an issue, to not just help two people! Seto: Sorry to bother you but us really need to get back home, and if we don't, we get our eyebrows shaved off. Duke: Times up for that sap story! Let's go! Marik: Um......... Would it help if we told you could pay you? Duke: Vroom, vroom then! Stephie: Would you really take these poor peoples money? Seto: *whispering to Marik* Xavier! Where will we get money? Stephie: You guys don't need to give us money. Marik: *whispering back to Seto* Zip! We can strip! Seto: Are you mad?! You think that girl would want to see your body?! Stephie: Boys, what are you arguing about? Marik: Cats. We're arguing about cats. Duke: Dogs are better. Seto: Especially when the dog is Joey Wheeler. Duke: Flying frogs! You like to make fun of Wheeler? Seto: God dammit, who wouldn't?! Duke: Here you go! Get in! I'll take where you want to go! *BUZZ* Pegasus: Good job! I like the whole Joey the dog thing. Stephie: Okay, Pegasus, get on the floor and do the credits together with Duke as a couple on their wedding day. Marik's the priest, and Seto is Duke's Mother-in-law. Seto: Hey! Marik: Do you, Stephie Carson, take this man to be your awfully wedded husband? Duke: I do. Marik: Do you, Maximillion Pegasus, take this woman to be your awfully wedded wife? I made it that way on purpose ( Pegasus: I do. Seto: This is so beautiful! Stephie: See ya'll next time! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Stephie: Another wonderful story finished! Now review or PERISH, IN THE BOWELS OF THE UNDERWORLD! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! Sano: Calm down before you hurt yourself. Stephie: Okay. Buh-bai! Oh yeah, who do you think should be the contestants if I make another chapter? Please tell me, for I am stupid and cannot think of anything. 


End file.
